jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ColbieCat/Życie dziwoląga - pamiętnik Linnei
Najpierw w ogóle nie będzie o smokach, ale potem tak. 30.08.2014 Zaczęłam prowadzić pamiętnik, ponieważ mam ochotę podciąć sobie żyły czymś ostrym... Zacznę od początku (muszę napisać całą historię, bo chyba zwariuję). Nazywam się Linnea Winter. I jestem tak totalnym odmieńcem, że eee nie wiem jak to powiedzieć... Tak. Czemu jestem odmieńcem cóż: #Urodziłam się z niebieskimi włosami (tak wiem, że to dziwne sama tego nie pojmuję!!!). #Mam totalnie czarne oczy! #Moja mama zmarła gdy miałam 3 lata... #a tata gdy miałam 13 lat i nikt nie odnotował jego śmierci! #Mieszkam sama w domu... #Moja ciotka jest tak powalona, że co miesiąc przysyła mi 5000 pocztą (nawet nie wiem czemu!). #Mam 16 lat i idę do liceum za 2 dni (to akurat jest normalne). #Mam dziwny styl (czerń...czasem biel). #Chodzę w glanach nawet gdy jest lato, bo to moje jedyne buty. #Nikt mnie nie lubi (przez ostatnie 3 lata nie odzywał się do mnie NIKT prócz nauczycieli) #Sama szyję sobie ubrania z materiałów, które dostaję od pewnej kobiety, która ma sklep z tkaninami, ale nie wszystko jej schodzi. No i to wszystkie moje sekrety! Idę bo muszę dokończyć moją sukienkę na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. 31.08.2014 Skończyłam sukienkę. Wygląda jako tako. Idę do lasu i wieczorem coś napiszę. Później... Jezu właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego jak moje oczy strasznie wyglądają i kupiłam soczewki. Wiem że teoretycznie mnie nie stać, ale cóż musiałam. Wzięłam najtańsze - mleczno białe. Teraz moje oczy są jasno szare. A sukienka ma białą górę z czarnym kołnierzykiem i czarną spódnicą. Jeśli chodzi o las to mam go jakiś kilometr od domu... Jutro rozpoczęcie roku. Muszę iść spać. Dobranoc :D 01.09.2014 Jest siedemnasta... A ja muszę opisać to co się dzisiaj stało i to szybko. No więc rano założyłam sukienkę, białe podkolanówki i glany. Spiełam włosy w kok i wrzuciłam niezbędnik do torby (notes, trzy ołówki, woda, szczotka do włosów i etui na soczewki. Poszłam do szkoły do mojej klasy - smokologia. Wybrałam tę klasę bo - ma mało książek, jest interesująca i trzeba w niej umieć rysować. Nic wielkiego się nie działo nauczycielka nas przywitała, zapowiedziała dwa dni zajęć integracyjnych. Wyszłam z klasy najszybciej jak mogłam i poszłam do wyjścia, ale zaczepił mnie John - zabójczo przystojny, moja klasa, gra w kosza. Tyle o nim wiem. -Jesteś proszona do dyrektorki.-Zamurowało mnie. -Z jakiego powodu? -Włosy i buty. Chyba... -Ok. Dzięki. Pobiegłam do dyrektorki. Chciałam to mieć za sobą. Musiałam tłumaczyć moją sytuację. Zrozumiała. No skończyłam. Dobranoc... 02.09.2014 Eee nie wiem co pisać... Włąśnie siedzę w lesie i próbuję rysować. W szkole było... Dziwnie. Wszyscy podziwiali moje włosy i mój styl. Nigdy coś takiego się nie stało. A co do rysunków. Na myśli mam tylko smoki. Eh... 03.09.2014 Brak wydareń. To samo co wczoraj. Tylko jeszcze więcej smoków w moich myślach. Nie wiem co się dzieje... Przepraszam wszystkich którzy to czytają ale nie miałam kompa ani tableta i nie miałam na czym pisać. Teraz piszę na tablecie więc już przepraszam za literówki. 16.09.2014 Przez te dwa tygodnie tyle się zdarzyło, że nie wiem o czym pisać na początku... Może zacznę od szkoły. Nasz wydział ma tylko 7 klas i my nie podlegamy oświacie. Mamy lekcje praktyczne. I codziennie mamy 7 lekcji. Mało. Między 5 a 6 lekcją mamy godzinną przerwę. Ja wtedy wchodzę do którejś z klas i siedze tam żeby porysować albo coś. Najbardziej lubię salę biologiczną. Jest tam tyle figur smoków! A parapety są fajne bo mają od zewnątrz barierki. Sala jest na czwartym piętrze więc... Ale te barierki jak przekonałam się na własnej skórze mogą uratować życie. Mam taki ,,funclub" od 4 klasy podstawówki. Poszli za mną do gimnazjum i teraz do liceum. Poprostu nienawidzą mnie od samego początku. W tamtym tygodniu siedziałam sobie w sali biologicznej i rysowałam patrząc na figurę Śmiertnika Zębacza. Nagle do klasy wparowali moi ,,fani". Podeszli do mnie i prawie bez trudu powalili mnie na ziemię. Mogłabym się bronić, ale dałam się... Jeden otworzył okno. Zamarłam. Jeszcze nigdy nie próbowali mnie zabić. Zaczęłam się stawiać. Ale na tym etapie nie dawałam rady. Już bolały mnie żebra. Wypchnęli mnie przez okno, a ja chwyciłam dię barierki. Zaczęłam wrzeszczeć i usłyszałam otwierane drzwi. Po chwili ktoś wciągnął mnie na górę. Tym razem oni przesadzili. Oprócz żeber bolała mnie też noga, bolała mnie też noga. Ktoś podniósł mnie delikatnie i zaniósł gdzieś. Usłyszałam jego głos jakby spod wody. Ktoś podciągnął mi bluzkę i dotknął żeber. Jęknęłam i znowu słyszałam wszystko normalnie. Usłyszałam pielęgniarkę. -Spokojnie opatrzę ci to i ktoś odprowadzi cię do domu. Dobrze? -Mhm. - zamruczałam. Poszło szybko. Okazało się że uratował mnie John, który potem odprowadził mnie do domu i uznał że jestem zaskakująco lekka.To było w tamten czwartek. W piątek jak zawsze poszłam na zajęcia i w sobotę odsypiałam. Ale rano usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Jęknełam i wstałam. Po ćwiczeniach bolały mnie żebra, ale mnie zawsze bolą żebra więc jestem przyzwyczajona. Stanęłam przed drzwiami w szortach, bokserce, na boso i z warkoczami do ziemii (o tym później). Otworzyłam drzwi i przeciągnęłam się tak, że było widać jednego z siniaków. Wtedy dostrzegłam kto przede mną stoi i zamarłam. -Co ty tu robisz John?-zapytałam zamykając oczy. -Proszę nie John... Jo. -Ok... Jo. Co ty tu robisz. -A tak przyszedłem. I możesz otworzyć oczy. Zauważyłem że nosisz soczewki Chodź wciąż nie wiem jakie masz na prawdę oczy. Otwórz je. -Nie. Ludzie nie lubią w nie patrzeć. -A mogę zobaczyć soczewki? -Tia... Usłyszałam otwieranie pudełkana soczewki. -Twoje oczy są... czarne? -Tak. -Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam rozdziawione usta Jo. -No co? -Nie nic... A tak w ogóle to skąd takie włosy? -Eeee. -No? -A tak wiesz... Niezwykły kolor, niezwykłe umiejętności. -To znaczy? -Siłą woli mogę je wydłużać i skracać i zaplatać. -Wow. -Taaaa. Możemy już o mnie nie gadać? -Trochę trudno... -Dobra możesz zadać 5 pytań, aja odpowiem szczerze ok? -Ok. Pierwsze czemu jesteś taka zmęczona? -Hm. Zawsze w piątki mam zajęcia... będziesz się śmiał, albo się zdenerwujesz, ale raczej będziesz zaskoczony. Zajęcia z capoeiry, karate i ju jitsu. Uprzedzam pytanie. Tak mogłabym się chronić, ale gdybym się chroniła tępiliby mnie jeszcze bardziej. Był zaskoczony. No oczywiście. -Drugie. Wiesz że jesteś podobna do Jinx? -Yyy. Co? Wyjął telefon przez dwie minuty czegoś szukał i wreszcie coś mi pokazał. Dziewczynę z twarzy odrobinę podobną do mnie, z niebieskimi warkoczami do kostek, różowymi oczami i skórą charakterystyczną dla nas albinosów (też taką mam). -Wow. -No. Mogłabyś ją cosplayować. -Co? -Przebrać się za nią i wystąpić na jakiejś imprezie. W marcu IEM. -Eee może póżniej mi to wyjaśnisz. Dalej. -Trzecie. Bolą cię żebra? -Nie... Jestem przyzwyczajona. Biją mnie tak od czwartej klasy podstawówki. Bywało że miałam całe szarawo-zielonkawe żebra więc wiesz. -Na szczęście nie wiem. Czwarte. Lubisz czytać książki? -Tak! Kocham to! Za wszystkie oszczędności kupuję książki! -Piąte. Lubisz smoki? -Tak są fascynujące. -Jesteś strasznie niska. Wiesz? Popatrzyłam na niego ze złością. -Tak. Wiem. Roześmiał się. -Jaka wściekłość. Spokojnie. Wyprostowałam się i przekrzywiłam głowę. Znowu się roześmiał. -Zrób coś z włosami. Proszę. Zaśmiałam się bo zrobił minę proszącego szczeniaczka. Zamknęłam oczy i pomyślałam o rozpuszczonych włosach do pasa i ładnej grzywce. Pczułam to na głowie. -Jeju. Fajne! -Ha ha. -Będę leciał. Dam ci się wyspać. Ziewnęłam. -Dzięki. Wyszedł zamknęłam za nim drzwi. przepraszam ale przestaję pisać to w formie pamiętnika bo mam dość xD. Poszłam do szkoły jak zwykle, ale tym razem przyszedł po mnie Jo. - Mogę o coś spytać? - Właśnie się pytasz. - Ale o coś innego! - Wal. - Mogę dać ci inne imię? - Oki. I tak go nie lubię. - Dobra będę mówić na ciebię... Fernando! W skrócie Nando. - Spoko podoba mi się. - uśmiechnął się do mnie. Dszliśmy do szkoły. Pierwszą mieliśmy geografię. Pani spóźniła się 10 minut. Wszyscy byliśmy zaskoczeni, bo pani od gegry nigdy się nie spóźnia! Co się stało?! - Drogie dzieci. Ja was przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale dostałam pilną informację. Na Ukrainie podczas zamieszek znaleziono szkielet smoka! Wszyscy zaczęli gadać, a ja z Nando tylko spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i kiwnęliśmy sobie głowami. Dokładnie w tym momencie pani powiedziała: - Kto chciałby ze mną pojechać po te kosteczki? - nasze ręce momentalnie wystrzeliły w górę. -Mogę zabrać trzy osoby! - rękę podniosła jeszcze jedna osoba. Taka jedna... Ania chyba (xD). -Dobra. To jutro o ósmej w holu szkoły. Przejazd i nocleg mamy zafundowany. Zapytajcie rodziców czy możecie i zadzwońcie do szkoły. - A możemy porozmawiać o tych kosteczkach? - zapytałam się. - Znaleziono je w Doniecku. Niestety trwają tam zamieszki więc będziemy musieli uważać. Aha! Będziemy jedną noc w hotelu więc weźcie piżamy. Te kostki są jakiegoś małego smoka, ale nie najmniejszego. Prawdopodobnie to Koślawy Mruk, ale nikt nie jest pewien. No więc do jutra. Dotarłam do domu. Miałam dość wszystkiego, ale myślałam o wyjeździe i o tym czy dam radę go przeżyć... Mam nadzieję że tak. Wyjęłam moją torbę - czarną odrobinę startą na bokach z niebieskim paskiem na ramię. Spakowałam do niej same wygodne ubrania: czarne przetarte dżinsy, zwykłą czarną koszulkę z długim rękawem, jasnozieloną wiatrówkę mamy, bieliznę, bokserkę i szorty (czarne) i białą koszulkę. Buty mam na nogach. Chciałam włożyć notes, ale najpierw otworzyłam go i zaczęlam przeglądać strona po stronie: mama z tatą, Śmiertnik zębacz, Szeptozgon i chyba milion innych rysunków smoków w tym tego tajemniczego. Mały smok, duże skrzydła, cały czarny, zielono-żółte oczy, piękny smok który nawiedza mnie w snach. Rozmawia ze mną, ale gdy się budzę nie pamiętam co mówił... Potem mój Nando... Czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy, normalna skóra (w przeciwieństwie do mojej), wysoki, wysportowany... Co dużo mówić jestem w nim zakochana po uszy. Ale wiem że nie mam szans u niego. Tak dużo dziewczyn na niego leci... Dopisałam przy tym rysunku który robiłam z 5 godzin ,,Jak ja go kocham". Ostatni rysunek to Jinx. Połączona ze mną. Czyli plan mojego cosplayu na który Fernando mnie namówił. Cóż jak on mówi ,,Keep calm and Get Jinxed". Przewróciłam na ostatnią stronę i zobaczyłam tekst piosenki Warriors. Przypomina mi o tym że mam być silna chodź to coraz trudniejsze. Zdjęłam buty i położyłam się. Zamknęłam oczy i natychmiastowo zasnęłam. Obudziłam się o szóstej jak zwykle ubrałam się w drugą parę dżinsów którą mam taką samą zresztą i w czarną koszulkę tylko że z krótkim rękawem. Spakowałam notes i piórnik do torby tak małej że to chyba był bagaż podręczny (xD). Spakowałam do niej także wodę, kanapkę i na wszelki wypadek 20 zł. Wyszłam z domu po wcześniejszym wzięciu kosmetyków o czym zapomniałam (jestem geniuszem). Dotarłam do szkoły o 7:30. Nando już tam był. Przywitałam go pocałunkiem w policzek. Przepraszam że tak długo nie było ale gimbaza daje w kość... Siedzę w samolocie. Czuję się tak jakby świat się rozpływał. Wyjrzałam przez okienko chyba już po raz setny. Nie mogę nacieszyć się widokiem. Chciałabym umieć latać... Dotarliśmy po trzech godzinach lotu. Zaczynam się coraz bardziej bać, że zginę przez moją nieostrożność. Cóż YOLO. Wyszłam z samolotu. Od razu poszliśmy do hotelu. Widziałam to czego chyba nie zauważali inni: biedę, wojnę, cierpienie. Byłam wyczulona. Sama przeżywam to na codzień. Dowiedziałam się żę możemy wstać o ósmej. I tak rano wstałam o szóstej. Założyłam buty i zeszłam na dół do recepcji. Dopytałam się czy jest tu jakaś sala treningowa. Recepcjonista przytaknął i zaprowadził mnie do niej. Skromna - z workiem bokserskim, drabinkami i kozłem do skoków. Podziękowałam i zaczęłam ćwiczyć. Miałam dwie godziny na pożądne przećwiczenie mięśni. Zaczęłam od biegu potem rozciągnęłam się i porobiłam brzuszki na drabinkach. Poskakałam i zaczęłam pracę z workiem. Przećwiczyłam wszystkie ciosy jakie znam. Porobiłam uniki, przewroty i stania na rękach. Gdy skończyłam czułam się zupełnie wyćwiczona, ale nie zmęczona. Poszłam do pokoju. Nando tak słodko spał :3. Żal mi było go budzić więc poszłam się przebrać i umyć. Założyłam czarne dżinsy i czarną koszulkę tym razem z długim rękawem. Narzuciłam wiatrówkę i zobaczyłam lekko rozbudzonego Nando. Zaczęłam się chichrać. - Długo nie śpisz? - Ze dwie godziny. - Cooooo? - Nooooo. Zdążyłam się ostro rozgrzać, wykąpać i ubrać. Spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Ja tylko zaśmiałam się i zeszłam na dół. Malwina stała zupełnie zaspana tak samo jak nasza nauczycielka. - Dzień dobry! - krzyknęłam na powitanie. - Zwariowałaś?! '-' Nie... Aco? - O której ty wstałaś dziewczyno!? - Punkt szósta... Za późno? Obie rozdziawiły usta, ale je tylko uśmiechnęłam się do nich. - Idziemy? - Nie. Jeszcze nie. Czekamy na salę gimnastyczną. - Po coooo? - Żeby poćwiczyć. - A ja też muszę? - Nie ty nie musisz. - Jea! - Hej piłaś kawę czy co? - wtrącił ze schodów Nando. - Zgadłeś! - zrobiłam niewinną minkę. Palnął się w głowę. - Idź się wybiegaj ok? - Spoooooko. - i wybiegłam usłyszałam tylko jego wytłumaczenie: - Po kawie jej odbija. - zaśmiałam się cicho bo tak naprawdę nic nie piłam. Chciałam dostać przyzwolenie na biegi. Po godzinie gdy się już wybiegałam dotarłam do hotelu. - Jak się biegało? - Zajefajnie! - To dobrze. - zaśmialiśmy się oboje i ruszyliśmy po przydziały. Dostaliśmy po torbie z: małą apteczką, wodą, kanapką oraz scyzorykiem i hełm. Poszłam do łazienki gdzie było lustro i za pomocą siły umysłu spięłam włosy w koka i założyłam hełm. Doknęłam policzka. Był biały jak zawsze tak samo moja szczupła, długopalczasta dłoń. Wyglądałam jak Voldemort! no dobra miałam nos, ale to i tak jest przerażające. Roześmiałam się do lustra. Wyszłam z łazienki i podeszłam do reszty ekipy. - Mogę ci zadać pytanie? - Tak. - Czemu nie założyłaś soczewek? - Bo nie. - ucięłam temat. Zrozumiał. - Jaki jest plan? - Idziemy jak najmniej zauważani, żołnierze odwrócą ich uwagę i biegniemy po szkielet. Wsadzamy go do walizeczki i biegniemy spowrotem. - Jak coś pójdzie nie tak to biegnijcie. Dam sobie radę. - Nie zostawię cię Linnea. Nie ma mowy. Popatrzyłam na niego ze złością. - Zostawisz. Znam się na tym nic mi się nie stanie. - No dobra... Trzymaliśmy się planu do czasu... Do czasu aż zatrzymał nas tuż przy szkielecie pewien ktoś. Nie wiem kto to był, ale ktoś na pewno. Zaczął coś mówić w języku którego za nic nie rozumiałam i poprostu stałam jak wryta. Nasza pani do niego zagadała po angielsku a on coś jej odpowiedział. Byłam tak zaskoczona że nie zrozumiałam co gadają. - Co oni mówią. - On nie pozwala podejść, mówi że to strefa chroniona. - Coooo? Dlaczego? - Tego nie mówi. Chcieliśmy i tak tam pójść ale zagroził nam pistoletem. Małym, mało mocy nie widziałam jaki to ale widać że ma małą moc. - Stańcie za mną. Zajmę się tym. Byli posłuszni. Popatrzyłam na niego tak jak on patrzył na mnie - ze złością. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Padły dwa strzały. Obie kule trafiły we wnętrza moich dłoni. Teraz to ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego i wyjęłam naboje popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem Po moich palcach popłynęła krew, ale nie przejmowałam się tym za bardzo. Nie czułam tego. - Dobre wykorzystanie, ale nie na mnie. Przez karatę moje dłonie są uodpornione. Odrobinę.- Zacisnęłam zęby z bólu. Podeszłam do niego i podcięłam mu nogi. Przycisnęłam go do ziemi. - Biegnijcie! - Wrócili po pięciu minutach kiedy to szarpałam się z mężczyzną. Zdjął mi hełm. Włosy rozsypały się po moich ramionach. Popatrzył z przerażeniem prosto w moje oczy. Wyszarpał się spode mnie i uciekł krzycząc coś do kolegów. Wstałam otrzepałam się i wzruszyłam ramionami. - To było dziwne. - Wyjełam z torby apteczkę, a zniej dwa bandaże, zapinki do nich i jakąś maść na głębokie rany (?). Opatrzyłam szybko i zręcznie ręce. Popatrzyłam na resztę ekipy. Stali i patrzyli na mnie z oczami jak 5 złotych. - Co? - Ta kawa cię uodporniła na ból czy co? - Nando dociekliwy. - Nie. Czy ja mówię, że to mnie nie boli? - Teoretycznie nie, ale tak się zachowujesz. - W moich oczach pojawiały się łzy bólu tylko nie przez dłonie, ale przez nogę w którą dostałam od tego żołnierzyka. - Może być? - Nie teraz mam wyrzuty sumienia. - Ha ha ha. - Zaśmiałam się ironicznie. - Pfff. Może cię zanieść? - Przez bolące dłonie masz mnie nieść? - Czemu nie? - Bo nie. - Warknełam i zaczęłam iść w stronę hotelu przeciągając się. Fernando mnie dogonił. - Naaaandooo? - Coooooo? - Masz gitarę? - Nie. - So sad. - Ale na portierni jest gitara. - Ożywiłam się. - O czym myślisz? - Poćwiczymy? Dawno nie śpiewałam... - A co chcesz śpiewać? - A co sądzisz? W czym jestem najlepsza? - Waham sie między kilkoma: Stand in the rain, Warriors, Just close your eyes... - Starczy! To pierwsze zaśpiewam. - A potem oczywiście resztę. - Popatrzyłam na niego z politowaniem. - Masz dość mojego gadania? Tak bardzo chcesz żebym zdarła gardło? - No palców nie zedrzesz bo ci nie dam gitary z dłońmi w takim stanie. - Że co?! Nie dasz? W ogóle? - W ogóle. - Foch. - Dam potrzymać ok? - Ok. - Wyszczerzyłam sie do niego. Przepraszam wszystkich, że tak długo nie było... Miałam przez cały ten czasy zepsuty komputer i niezbyt miałam jak wstawiać :(. Usiedliśmy przy portierni na krzesełkach (takich niebieskich *o*). Nando trzymał wziął gitarę i zaczął grać początek Stand in the rain. A ja zaczęłam śpiewać. She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down She won't turn around The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down. So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when It's all crashing down. Skończyłam. Nie mogłam śpiewać dalej. Nie dawałam rady. Ha. Umrę prawda? Oczywiścię że tak. Sama się pójdę powiesić. Nie wiem czemu nie pisałam. Po prostu... W moim życiu zaczął się nowy etap. Zaczęłam jarać się japonią, anime, yaoi, zaczęłam pisać inne opowiadania, mój styl pisania chyba tak czy siak się nie zmienił XD. Jeśli ktoś czeka na nexta to... Cóż nie doczeka się. Ta Linnea to zamknięty rozdział. Teraz powstała inna - aniołek. Inny wygląd, umiejętności, historia... Moja vena jest w innym stadium rozwoju. Smoki nie zniknęły, ale reszta z moich dwóch opowiadań tak. Przepraszam wszystkich. Wiem zachowałam się nieodpowiednio... *lekko się skłania* Gomene (przepraszam). Nie sądzę żeby zjawiło się tutaj (czy gdziekolwiek indzej) jakieś moje opowiadanie. To że zaczęłam pisać tutaj w taki sposób... Nie wiem jak to się stało. Jestem nieśmiałą osobą. Moje opowiadania to coś mojego. Nie wiem co skłoniło mnie do napisania ich tutaj. (Od razu przepraszam jeśli jest to nieskładne xD). Nikt nie czytał ich poza wami. Dziękuję za to że przeczytaliście. Arigatou minna-san (Dziękuję wszytkim)! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone